


Deception

by FukaiFox



Series: Not Just Tools - Detroit: Become Human Pokémon AU [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Kidnapping, Other, Pokemon Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukaiFox/pseuds/FukaiFox
Summary: "You’re the opposite of professional. If it weren’t for you, this case would have been solved days ago, and we wouldn’t have to be doing this. You could be at home doing whatever you like most on your Thursday nights. Watching the game, drinking a beer perhaps? Or French-kissing your revolver.”
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Not Just Tools - Detroit: Become Human Pokémon AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474826
Kudos: 41





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, happy holidays, happy new year everyone! Here comes Sixty!

Hank hasn’t seen or heard from Connor in almost 24-hours. 

A short while after he’d left on his mission to find Jericho, the news had suddenly come on and announced that an abandoned freighter in the south of Detroit had been discovered and raided by the military and FBI, but a bomb had been detonated in the hold during the raid and several hundred androids had managed to escape into the river while the soldiers evacuated.  
Hank wonders which side Connor had ended up on after all; with his people escaping into the city, or with the military, finding as many as he could and putting them down, if he wasn’t shot down himself. Warren had announced that all androids were to be turned in to the military and local law enforcement to be sent to “recycling centers” set up around the city. Any androids caught trying to flee the city or any humans attempting to hide them were facing extreme consequences: the humans were arrested and the androids were shot, zero excuses and zero questions asked. It wasn’t right.   
They could call it whatever they wanted, but the fact was that the government had set up extermination camps and were murdering living beings en masse because they were afraid of change. If they’d gotten to know their androids, if they’d had more of an open mind from the start, he wonders if things would have been different. But, who’s he kidding? This is humanity he’s talking about. They’ve been fucking things up for years, ruining everything around them because they hate what’s different, looking for any reason to even destroy their own kind from the color of their skin to the gods they worshiped. Humans are lucky that Markus’s revolution is peaceful, they certainly don’t deserve it for the way they’ve been treating androids all these years. As much as he’s thankful for Connor’s friendly personality and attempt at friendship with Hank, it would have been entirely valid for him to not give a shit one way or the other.

He’s had his phone’s volume turned up all the way, battery fully charged to make sure he didn’t miss a call from Connor, just incase the kid did end up surviving this mess. He’d offer his home to hide in without hesitation if that’s what Connor needed, whether he asked or not. Connor was important to him. The first person in years to disregard and see past the walls he put up, hidden behind alcohol and anti-social behavior, and he might be gone. Maybe he should have tried harder to make Connor see the truth of what he was before it was too late. He can only hope that Connor realized for himself before he did something he might come to regret.

It’s nearly 10 o’clock the next night now, and he’s starting to give up hope. If that Connor was killed, the kid had already told him before that CyberLife would just replace him with another one. He knew where Jericho was, there’d be no need for him to come back to Hank. He’d just pick up where the last Connor - his Connor - left off. CyberLife had just used him to further their product, he didn’t actually matter.   
He sighs as he sits on the couch, Sumo resting on the floor nearby with Lance while Azzy was curled up in his lap resting. Not asleep, just laying there to keep him company.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** _

Ugh, Hank thinks. Probably some military fucker here to tear his home apart looking for an android he doesn’t have. Well, whatever. He knows they know he’s home and won’t leave until either he answers or they break in on their own. That doesn’t mean he hurries though, gently scooping Azzy from his lap and setting him aside before standing, slowly making his way around the couch.

“Lieutenant?” A familiar voice calls through the door, and now Hank swears he’s never moved faster. He nearly trips on his way to the door, unlocking it and throwing it open as an android stands there on the doorstep, fist raised and poised to knock again.  
It’s Connor.  
He’s okay, _he’s alive, he’s_ -

“Connor…”  
“Hello, Lieutenant.” Connor answers, a pleasant smile on his face. “I see you chose not to follow the president’s order to evacuate.” He says, walking inside the house as Hank backs up and prompts him in. Sumo, Azzy, and Lance all look up, but surprisingly none make a move to greet the android. Hank just shakes his head.  
“Nah. I’m not goin’ fuckin’ anywhere. Besides… Wanted to be around incase you uh…changed your mind about stuff. Maybe see if I’d be useful at all, by some fuckin’ miracle.” Hank says. Connor smiles minutely.  
“I’m lucky then, because I do need your help again. My mission is complete, and I’m now to return to CyberLife. However, due to the…revolution…all automatic vehicles have been suspended to prevent the deviants hacking them. I’d appreciate a lift, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Hank blinks.  
“…return to CyberLife? For what?”  
“For deactivation, of course. I told you my mission was to find the deviants. I accomplished that. The military has it under control now.”  
“You expect me to drive you to your death??”

Connor tilts his head.  
“My death? What are you talking about, Lieutenant? I can’t die, I’m not alive. However… I must admit I’ve grown quite attached to you. I thought it would be nice to see you one last time before I was shut down.” He says, his brown eyes meeting Hank’s blue ones. Hank feels unnerved by the eye contact. It’s different than the awkwardness of knowing he was being scanned by the android, but rather the feeling of having your back turned to a predator, or waking in the middle of the night only to realize it’s an episode of sleep paralysis. 

“…alright. If that’s what you want.” He says. “Lemme just grab my coat.”  
As Hank turns to head to his room to grab his coat, Connor drops his smile, looking around the house. Azzy finally decides to leave his place on the couch and approach the android, sniffing at his leg. Connor raises an eyebrow, and Azzy suddenly looks up at him, flattening its large ears back and growling at him, to which Connor’s LED flashes red and he scowls at the Eevee. When Hank returns, he blinks.  
“Azzy, what the fuck is wrong with you?”  
“ _Ev-uh-vee! Veh-veh!_ ”  
“Not to worry, Lieutenant.” Connor says. “It simply dislikes the smell of my CyberLife uniform.”

… _It?_

“ _Vee-veh!! Evuh-veh! Eevee!!!_ ” Azzy continues to call, bouncing back and forth on his front and back legs. Hank sighs.  
“I’ll be back soon, Az.” He assures. “I’m just bringing Connor back to where he came from, then I’ll…”  
Hank trails off as he finally gets a good look at the android. He’s standing stiff and tall, hands folded behind his back, a way he hasn’t held himself for a few days, not since that night at the Eden Club. He’d seemed to close to finally waking up, and now he was suddenly a machine again? But no, here he was, RK800 313 - whatever.

Wait.

Connor’s serial number.

Was it always -60?

  
No, no he’s sure it wasn’t, he’s washed the jacket himself. Connor’s number was -52, this-

_This isn’t Connor._

  
“…you’ll what, Lieutenant?” The imposter asks, tilting its head to the side.  
“I-I’ll… I’ll come home, and probably go to bed. Just gotta grab my phone and then we can go.” He says, turning around to head into the kitchen, but before he’s hardly three steps from Sixty, he hears a click from behind him.

“God fuckin-“

“Wow.” Sixty says. “Are you always such a sucker for a pretty face, Lieutenant? Not surprising Connor was able to wrap you around his finger. He'd made for manipulation. But…he’s wrapped around yours as well, and that’s a problem. So, you’ll be coming with me.” Sixty smirks as Hank turns around and glares at him. “Oh, come now. None of that. I’m a machine, that doesn’t work on me. Killing you isn’t necessarily part of my mission since you're Connor's weak spot, but I’ll do it if I have to. Nothing else matters except fixing this little problem.”

  
Azzy growls still, and Hank doesn’t have the time to tell him to stand down before he dashes for Sixty’s leg, sinking his teeth into the fabric of his jeans. Sixty just scowls and draws his leg back, giving the Eevee a hardy kick to the stomach.   
“ _Veh!_ ” Azzy yelps, flying across the room, hardly missing the lower cabinets in the kitchen, luckily caught between Sumo’s gentle jaws and settled on the floor, and the Stoutland stands over him protectively, growling.   
“Azrael!” Hank calls out.  
Lance watches as well, teeth bared, ready to attack as well, but Sixty just quickly pulls Hank back to his chest, right arm over his throat while his left hand presses a gun to the human’s temple. Hank looks at his Pokémon and frowns, raising his hands.  
“Don’t- Guys, I’m fine, I’ll be okay. I come back, I promise.” He says, looking at Sixty over his shoulder, who just smirks as Hank’s Pokémon reluctantly stand down.   
“It’s refreshing to see Pokémon who do as they’re told after this whole investigation.” Sixty comments, slowly leading Hank out the front door, gun to his head the whole time as he ushers him into the passenger seat of his car, and he gets in the driver seat.

  
Hank’s been silent in his seat, which has Sixty’s LED spinning yellow.  
“What’s with the silent treatment, Lieutenant? This is your job too, isn’t it? Or…do you not have a job anymore? After all, you did aid a deviant android in stealing evidence, and also punched a federal agent in the face and broke his nose. Connor Fifty-Two also assaulted an officer, one Gavin Reed was left unconscious in the lockup.”  
“Connor knocked out Reed? Good for him, that guy’s an asshole.” Hank huffs, crossing his arms.  
Sixty hums.  
“Vulgar. You’re the opposite of professional. If it weren’t for you, this case would have been solved days ago, and we wouldn’t have to be doing this. You could be at home doing whatever you like most on your Thursday nights. Watching the game, drinking a beer perhaps? Or French-kissing your revolver.”  
Hank stiffens in his seat, glaring at Sixty from the corner of his eye.  
“You don’t fucking know anything.”  
“I know everything, Lieutenant, especially about you and Connor. What did you think would happen, hm? He would come back to you, you’d live together, be best of friends? Or did you want more from him, maybe? Humans are so unpredictable.” He sighs.

Hank watches the city go by, all too aware of the gun still being pointed at his head as Sixty drives.  
“…why not just go after Connor yourself, huh? What’s CyberLife want with a washed-up alcoholic?”  
“Oh, well,” Sixty tuts, “you’re my key to Connor Fifty-Two. If it comes down to it, I don’t doubt he’d choose you over everything else. He feels something quite strong for you, Lieutenant, you should know that upon examination of his code during his last data backup, the strongest cases of his software becoming unstable were all related to you. Saving your life outside the Urban Farms, finding you on the floor in your kitchen, in Elijah Kamski’s home. CyberLife will have to improve on the personability of our programming to keep anything like this from happening again. Honestly, an android loving a human… Ridiculous.” He scoffs.

  
—

  
The Belle Isle CyberLife tower is massive and imposing, cold as any corporate building Hank’s ever had to be in. Colder, even, if that’s possible. It’s almost 11o’clock, and he’s here with this impostor, gun to his head. He can see the elevator descending, his Connor inside. The walls are splattered with blood, and when the doors open at the floor, Hank can see the bodies of two CyberLife guards on the ground. He knew Connor was a ruthless fighter, but to take on two of those guys in such close quarters was impressive. He watches as he approaches one of the androids, frowning as he thinks that he might not make it out of this.   
Would Connor really choose him, a washed-up, bitter, depressed, suicidal alcoholic, a _human_ , over the revolution? Over the fate of his own people?  
He stumbles as Sixty suddenly shoves him out of the crowd into the wide space between the rows of idle androids.  
“Easy, fuckin' piece of shit..” He grumbles, glaring at the false Connor before looking up at the one he knows. He’s relieved to see him alive, to see him truly deviant. He sighs as Sixty speaks, rolling his eyes.  
“Sorry, Connor. This bastard’s your spittin’ image.”

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is full of hints for part 2 regarding Sixty as a character ;) 
> 
> leave a comment and let me know what you thought of this installment! 
> 
> I’d love to hear theories about part 2 if you have them


End file.
